


The History of Troy

by essequamvideri24



Category: Richard III - Shakespeare, The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essequamvideri24/pseuds/essequamvideri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tumblr user @sassenach-on-the-rocks.  Richard has ordered a special book and is very excited to receive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The History of Troy

It took a long time for things to reach the north. News, letters, travelers, fashions, parcels. Especially parcels that were so long awaited.

Richard had known when he had placed his order that it would more than likely take over a year for his item to arrive from Bruges. But he was not to be deterred.

Anne had found that he grew more and more impatient with each delivery that was made to the castle. Her husband would hunt through the trunks and crates for his special order, muttering the whole time that he hoped no damage had come to it. “These common folk do not understand the value of a book.” He had said on more than one occasion.

“Indeed husband, I know the value of a book, but even I can scarce account for the fuss you make over this particular one.” Anne had admitted, after another delivery had arrived sans book.

Richard looked almost provincial seated on the bed of the cart piled high with orders, his legs dangling over the back edge. He had not bothered to cover his head, and the warm summer breeze ruffled his dark hair, the sun throwing a golden cast over his chestnut locks. “It’s the first book printed in our mother tongue.” He said, squinting against the sun behind Anne.

“What is the use of that?” Anne set down Ned to toddle about at her feet, his hand gripping the fabric of her skirts. “All men educated enough to read can certainly read books as they are printed now.”

His smile was gentle, though he disagreed entirely. “This is the start of something new, Anne.”

She sighed, “And you are quite sure it has not arrived today?” 

Back into the cart he ventured, sorting through orders of fabric, paper, ink, seeds, and various other household items. As he moved through trunk after trunk and crate after crate, Anne amused Ned, taking him to play in the grass in the shade of the cart. He was a precocious child, already showing signs of taking after his father’s disposition. He was serious when the occasion called for it, and playful when the moment was right. Ned learned quickly and was developing somewhat faster than the other children his age.

“Tell me about your book.” Anne called out as she supervised Ned, pulling up clumps of grass and flinging them about with his chubby hands, crying out with glee when he was showered with dirt.

There was a grunt as Richard moved one trunk to sort through the one below. “It is about the... history of the... city of Troy.” His breathing was labored.

“I thought Troy was a city of Greek mythology and story.” Anne brushed dirt from their son’s button nose.

“The story is... somewhat fictitious I believe.” 

There was a clatter and Anne looked up to see Richard throwing open a chest. “Oh, oh!” Richard called, nearly diving headlong into the box.

“Have you found it?” Anne popped up from where she had been seated in the grass, hoisting little Ned onto her hip, all in one swift motion.

Richard emerged from the chest, leather parcel in hand, bound by a sturdy red cord. “I think I have!” 

As her husband resumed his seat on the edge of the cart bed, Anne came around to watch as he unwrapped the parcel and revealed the book within. A book of middling size, the leather cover was embossed with a decorative pattern. They both watched with baited breath as Richard opened the book to the title page. “Recuyell of the Historyes of Troye” was printed in neat, uniform letters, fat with plenty of ink. 

Intrigued, Anne craned to look over the Duke’s shoulder as he turned the page. They were confronted with a half page printed picture of a King in his splendor, resplendent on his throne. Below was the beginning of a narrative, all in the same English they spoke to one another in, the same English they wrote to one another in, the same English they lived their lives in.

Richard ran his fingers over the page, as if he were touching the surface of a holy relic. “Anne,” he breathed, “This changes everything.”


End file.
